Dencha- A Dark Jedi
}} Darth Dencha was a demonic being who thirsts for blood and vengeance. Darth Dencha, formally known as Carje Fregon, was born in 516 ABY in a hidden vampire-like cult called the Red Shadow in the underworld of Coruscant. Unknown for many years in the age of the New Republic, this cult focused on ancient rituals and sacrifices in the name of Dencha, their own God. On Carje’s 13th day of birth in the year 529 ABY, the Red Shadow’s minister and leader, Strmi Wator, sent him on his Red Trial, a tradition within the Red Shadow for many years where a young man goes out in search of his true power. With all the knowledge given to him by the cult, he sets off to find the power deep within himself. Two months into his long and dark journey though the underworld, he discovered an ancient tomb with an engraving of a very unfamiliar symbol . It was the Sith Symbol! Now, The Red Shadow have been underground for so many years that they have very little knowledge of the Jedi,the Sith or the Force itself. They tried to stay away from beings like them. Carje went into the tomb and discovers a glowing cube, a black and red mask as well a black stick of some sort. Now, Carje wasn’t sure what this stuff was but, he was thinking that this is my way to true power. Upon picking up the stick, he notices a button on it and presses it, revealing a red energy blade. The stick was a lightsaber! Now, Carje took the cube as well. As he did so, The door to the tomb closed trapping Carje in the tomb! Carje was frightened but, suddenly a voice called out to him. “Use the lightsaber, young one.” The voice said as Carje then remembered the light that came out of the stick. He pressed it again and the energy blade came out. With the light of the blade, he put the cube and mask into a knapsack and used the blade to cut a hole through the tomb’s door allowing Carje to escape. Once he was out of the tomb, he looked in the bag and took out the cube which was a holocron and showed a powerful and menacing figure as a hologram, it was Darth Malgus, an ancient Sith Lord from the era of the Old Republic who used the holocron that Carje found to preserve his knowledge forever. “You have discovered an ancient tomb of the Sith and with it all of the knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force." Carje listened to the Sith Lord as he explained the ways of the Dark Side and how to use its awesome power. Carje quickly learned how to use Force grip, Force Pull and Push. However, his favorite new ability that he learned was Force Lightning. "You have learned your teachings well, young one! Remember all that you have learned!" Darth Malgus said as the Hologram faded away. ”I accept this knowledge. At long last, my quest for true power is over!” Carje said as he ran back to the lair of the Red Shadow Cult. When Carje arrived back at the lair, all of the Red Shadow members were dead. Carje looked around for any survivor’s and found the minister, Strmi Wator, injured from a fatal round wound through his stomach. "Carje! You’re alive!" Strmi said as he was clinging to life. “Yes. What happened?” “Jedi Knights learned of our existence and stopped us from our sacrifice of a young girl who happened to be one of them.” Carje was furious and shocked that the Jedi Knights would do such a thing but, he believed the minister and told him... “They will pay for this for now, I can fight them and anyone with my new powers that I have learned of on my quest.” He said as he took out his lightsaber and activated it. “You were destined to destroy the ones who did this to us, it seems. You must rebuild our family and our way of life. Carje, do not forget all that we have taught you and seek your … revenge!” The minister said as he died in the hands of Carje. With that, Carje took the minister’s robe, necklace and sacrificial goblet. He then made a solemn vow. "In the name of the Red Shadow, I vow to find the Jedi and I will destroy them all! Their blood will spill by my hands. From this day on, Carje Fregon is dead and in his place is the new Sith Lord,Darth Dencha!" Biography Early life Dencha, then known as Carje Fregon was born in the year 516 ABY as a member of the Red Shadow Ministry, a vampire like cult who performed dark and satanic rituals, like drinking the blood of thier victims. They also took part in sacrifices in the name of their own God, Dencha. Carje finally accepted this way of life at the age of 6 when he finally took part in blood drinking ceremony. He and the rest of the Red Shadow Ministry never saw the light of day and had very little knowledge of the world outside of their haven and they all accepted that due in large part to their leader and minister, Strmi Wator. However, Carje alwayus wondered to himself what lies outside of this safe haven and if the world outside would even accept them. New Red Shadow Ministry Members Coming Soon... Personality and traits Dencha is almost unstable in his mind for he focuses all of his mindset into the future and his revenge against the ones responcible for the death of his "family". However with all the knowledge given to him by Darth Malgus, he is a little hesitant to use his new powers to their full potential but, is never afraid to defend himself with the Force when necessary. Dencha wears the clothing of the that would identify him as a member of the Red Shadow Ministry including the pentagram necklace worn by the former leader of the Ministry. Because of the influence that the Red Shadow Ministry had on his early life, Dencha believes in human and animal sacrifices and is not afraid to perform them on anyone or anything. Using the blood that he personally collected from all of his fallen cult members and mixing it with his blood, he creates a powerful potion that can change anyone into an instant servant to him. Fighting Style Dencha uses Form 1 of Lightsaber Combat called Shii-Cho as well as the dark powers of the Force in his fighting abilities. Category: Individuals